


Like And Subscribe

by jordahparrish



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, F/M, M/M, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 5,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7441399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordahparrish/pseuds/jordahparrish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabelle makes her brother Alec start a vlog channel after many of her subscribers seem to get excited about his presence in her videos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This Is A Vlog

**THIS IS A VLOG**  
_Uploaded by AlecLightwood 1st April 2015_

“How do people even start these?” Alec asked as he looked into the camera, he pulled a face and gave a shrug.  
“Hi guys, I'm Alec and... This is my first ever vlog! I wasn't going to do this but my lovely sister decided that she'd force me to, you can't see this but she is stood behind the camera glaring at me,” he took a moment to mimic Isabelle's position, “you may have seen my sister before, she has her own channel which is 'IsabelleVlogs'-”  
“That's my vlog channel.”  
Alec looked up and furrowed his brow, “you have more than one?”  
“Yes!” Isabelle poked her head onto the camera, “subscribe to my main channel 'IsabelleOfTheBall' and also my vlog channel 'IsabelleVlogs', if you're not already subscribed. Although most of you will probably be coming here from me so...” she shrugged and disappeared again.  
“So... I guess I'm going to tell you a few things about myself. As I said, my name is Alec. I'm Isabelle's big brother. Uh, I'm 20. I don't know what else to say since my life is so boring.”  
“No it's not.”  
“I work at a book store... I guess the most interesting thing about me is that... Well, I'm gay, my parents don't know and I'm pretty sure it'll stay that way since they won't watch this video. This video is going to be quick because I have no idea what I'm saying so I'm going to... I don't know, Izzy help me out here.”  
“You need a snappy outro before you can finish the video,” Izzy tutted as she walked back onto the camera and sat down on the bed next to Alec, “so let's think about it...”  
“Can't I just say goodbye?”  
“Absolutely not, come on Alec, think creatively.”  
Alec looked at his sister and then to the camera, he gave a small smile before speaking, “and so for now it's goodbye from your favourite gay guy.”  
The screen went black and the last thing that was heard in the video was “you're the worst.”


	2. Glitter And Please Be Gay

**GLITTER AND PLEASE BE GAY**   
_Uploaded by AlecLightwood 3rd April 2015_

“Hi guys, it's Alec – obviously. I know I only posted my first video two days ago but today I wanted to talk to you about something that has become... A regular occurrence in my life. So I told you about how I worked at a book store, it's a beautiful place, the guy who owns it is really... Well he's a British guy that loves vintage stuff, but this isn't about him. It's about a friend of his.  
“My boss's friend comes into the store regularly, he's a... unique looking guy, he has no fear of what people might think of him and I just loving seeing someone like that. Someone so confident in who they are... Yet here I am.  
“I long for the confidence that this guy seemed to have, I long to be able to approach my parents and say 'hey, just thought you'd like to know, I'm gay'.  
“Maybe I'm wrong, maybe this guy wasn't confident, perhaps it's all to cover his insecurity but either way, the guy looked amazing, he always does when he comes to the bookstore. Each time he seems to change his style and become more unique and I just... I love it.  
“On top of what seems to be confidence... The guy is like... He's gorgeous.”  
Alec let out a whine and fell back on his bed, “but I'm just the store clerk who gawks at him from behind the counter.”  
He sat back up again and put on a smile, “I wish more guys were comfortable with wearing what the guy in glitter wore... He looked gorgeous, and I imagine most men would if they weren't afraid to wear makeup.   
“So that's it from me for now, perhaps I'll have a story to tell you, well I do work in a bookstore... That was an awful joke and I apologise. So for now it's goodbye from your very tall gay guy.”


	3. Oh Brother

**OH BROTHER**   
_Uploaded by AlecLightwood 7th April 2015_

“Hello, I'm still searching for an intro line but I've got nothing, but it's Alec – as you should know. Today I'm here with my two brothers! Jace,” he welcomed a blonde onto the screen, “I know what you're thinking, he doesn't look like us... Well he's adopted but he's still my brother. And of course, little Max!” He grinned as Max jumped onto the bed to sit by his side.  
“I can't believe Izzy got you doing this,” Jace laughed as he brushed his hair back, he waved to the camera, “hi, I'm Jace.”  
“I'm Max!”  
“Now Max, why don't you tell my 100 or so subscribers about yourself?”  
“Okay! I'm Max, I'm 9, I like comic books, I also really like cooking – I mean I'm not allowed to cook all the time, apparently I'm not trusted near the oven. But when mom isn't around, Izzy let's me cook with her. Surprisingly, everyone prefers the meals when I help out.”  
“That's because you stop Izzy from burning it,” Jace added with a small laugh.   
“Izzy's good at cooking, but she's better at science,” Max was grinning, “dinner usually tends to be a science experiment.”  
“But we all love Izzy,” Alec held out his hands to his brothers, “and this video sounds super insulting but I promise Izzy makes jokes about her science experiments all the time. So... Jace, tell the internet about you, I promise there's like 100 people falling in love with you just by looking at you.”  
“Alright,” Jace chuckled, “I'm Jace, as Alec said, I was adopted into the Lightwood family and that was one of the best things to happen to me. I'm still in my senior year at school, I'm yet to have an exciting journey... Oh and my favourite thing,” Jace jumped down from the bed and ran over to the camera. He made the camera focus on his eyes, “I have sectoral heterochromia, which means my eyes are the most beautiful things ever, try not to fall in love.”  
“You're going to ruin the focus,” Alec yelled from behind Jace.   
There was a jumpcut to the three brothers sitting on the bed again, Alec was grinning, “so these are my brothers and... I'm just happy to have this kind of family, sibling wise. Our parents are a different matter entirely. I just wanted to make this video to show you guys my brothers, because I love them both.”  
“Aw,” Jace cooed.  
“So for now it's goodbye from your very happy gay guy!”


	4. At The Bookstore

**AT THE BOOKSTORE**  
_Uploaded by AlecLightwood 9th April 2015_

“What's up guys?” Alec was whispering for his intro, “it's Alec here and I'm speaking quietly because I'm at work right now, well I'm on a break but I'm actually in the store and my camera is on one of our many bookshelves. I'd like to clarify I did ask Ragnor if I could record and he said yes as long as I don't scare off his customers. So I'm in the lesser visited vintage section, literally the only person I've known to visit this section is the guy I told you about before.  
“I don't know why people don't visit this section, these books are gorgeous,” he pulled one off of the shelf and looked at it curiously, “huh, looks like this book is about demons,” he pulled a face, “that's not weird at all.”  
The video then had a jumpcut to Alec reading part of the book he had picked up, he looked up as he heard someone approaching him.  
“Oh, hi,” Alec smiled, “sorry I'm just kind of,” Alec put the book away, “vlogging.”  
“Vlogging? I didn't realise you were a Youtuber,” the man he was speaking to wasn't in the shot.  
“I'm kind of new to it,” Alec admitted, “I can move, if you'd like.”  
“Oh no,” the man laughed, “vintage books are beautiful, you fit right in here.”  
Alec looked to the camera with an awkward expression over his face, “uh, thanks?”  
“I'm Magnus,” the man stepped forward, now in the same shot as Alec, “in case you'd like you know.”  
“Kind of... Yeah I kind of did want to know.”  
Magnus nodded, “so what are your vlogs about?”  
“Well this is only my fourth vlog, they're quite bland at the moment, just introducing myself I guess.”  
“And you're letting your viewers know you work in a bookstore, that's cute.”  
Alec let out an awkward laugh before the video cut again. It was just him again.  
“That was the guy I told you about, the one I usually see wearing glittery clothes. I don't know if you guys saw how much he was flirting with me but... Oh my God, guys I think I might like him... A lot. So for now it's goodbye from your very flustered gay guy.”


	5. Nevermind

**NEVERMIND**   
_Uploaded by AlecLightwood 13th April 2015_

“Hello again,” Alec began his video in a monotone voice, “in my last vlog I bumped into the very mysterious and quirky Magnus, we've ended up meeting several more times in these past few days. It's been quite... Well he's been just as flirty as he was in the video.  
“The only thing is, today when he came into the store, he was with a girl. I know what you're thinking 'Alec you're jumping to conclusions' and I thought that too. But then the girl he was with practically shoved him against the bookshelf in the vintage section and just started kissing him. You know I wouldn't be so upset about it if it wasn't in such a public space. Excuse you lady, but this is a bookstore, for the public.  
“She might have done it to prove something to me, I don't know, perhaps she saw how I looked at him. The girl was... She was beautiful, I'll admit it. Long dark hair, dark eyes. It's not the first time I've fallen for someone I wouldn't be able to have.   
“Still, I wish this guy hadn't flirted with me if he was taken... That's just like, one thing you don't do. Unless he wasn't flirting with me, perhaps he was just charismatic.”  
He let out a grunt, “I don't know know! I just wish I wasn't this upset about it. I don't have much else to tell you guys so for now it's goodbye from your miserable gay guy.”


	6. Sorry

**SORRY**   
_Uploaded by AlecLightwood 21st April 2015_

“Hello once again my little... Subscribers. I'm here today to apologise. I won't be able to make vlogs as often as I had hoped. I have had to take on a second job which means I don't even have a free day in my week, only mornings and sometimes evenings. I might be able to film at work vlogs but I won't be able to edit them. I may have to give them to Izzy to edit, I don't know. I know that's super disappointing but hopefully I'll be able to make quick vlogs for you when I can.  
“I hate myself for not being able to do this for you guys now, because I'm already at 5000 subscribers thanks to Izzy's magic. Izzy has said that she'll film some videos with me when I'm free and she might even upload them to my channel so it doesn't just... Die.  
“It's important I do as much work as I can, because when Izzy and Jace are out of school, we're going to try move into our own place. Being here, if I ever did get a boyfriend, I won't be able to bring him home. Izzy can't bring her girlfriend home. We want to be free to live to our own rules, so I'm working two jobs to try and get us the money.  
“So that's it for today, I hope you guys understand. For now it's goodbye from your exhausted gay guy.”


	7. Pandemonium

**PANDEMONIUM**   
_Uploaded by IsabelleOfTheBall 24th April 2015_

“This is not the type of video I usually post on this channel,” Isabelle admitted straight away, “but today I'm going out and I wanted to take you guys with me – I'd usually post it on my vlog channel but my main channel needs some life and what better way to bring life to the channel than with a great group,” she twirled around with the camera to get Clary, Lydia, Jace and Simon in show with herself. The others cheered or jumped into poses.  
“Alec isn't going to be with us,” Izzy sighed, “because he's working, but don't worry, we're going to fix that. Alec doesn't know but we're going to go visit him at work. For those who don't know, he works at a nightclub now. He works in both a bookstore and a nightclub, which doesn't make much sense but hey, it's Alec.”  
There were a few clips of the group having fun around the town, one clip was of Simon and Jace playing rock, paper, scissors – Simon lost. There was also a clip of Jace and Clary racing, Jace had Lydia on his back and Clary had Izzy on hers. There was also a clip of Clary and Izzy dancing, Lydia joined them before they all ran towards to the entrance of a nightclub. Lydia through her hands up to point at the sign above the entrance 'PANDEMONIUM'.   
They made their way inside to the night club and Izzy quickly pointed the camera to herself.  
“I know what you're thinking, Izzy aren't you underage? And I am, we all are, but tonight it's an open night which means even though we're underage, we're allowed in. We're just not allowed to buy alcoholic beverages.”  
“And even if we were,” Simon suddenly jumped next to Izzy, “Alec would make sure we don't.”  
“Mocktails only,” Clary yelled to the group.   
The next clip in the video was Alec behind the bar, he was trying to hide a smile as he looked at his friends.  
“Why are you nerds here?”  
“Open night!” Simon cheered, “sixteen plus entrance Alec, how could we resist?”  
“Plus you need to be in a video,” Izzy tutted, “otherwise you'll disappear from the internet, like poof.”  
Alec nodded slowly, “I suppose you're right, so I guess you guys have been having fun already?”  
“Of course,” Izzy answered eagerly, “will your boss be mad with us filming here?”  
“I don't know,” Alec shrugged, “I've been working here for just over a week and haven't actually met him, Raphael says that he's a man of mysteries, I'd agree considering I don't even know his name.”  
“Wow, you got a job and you don't know the boss yet,” Lydia looked at Alec in amazement, “what kind of weird place is this?”  
“Raphael is the one who interviewed me and told me I got the job.”  
“Your boss sounds like he sucks,” Simon scoffed as he leaned forward over the bar, he glanced across the bar and nodded to another bartender, “woah, who's that?”  
“Raphael.”  
“Is he taken?”  
“I don't know,” Alec raised an eyebrow, “seriously Si-”  
“Alec!” the voice sounded sharp and it made Alec jump, he looked over to Raphael, “your friends need to hurry up and buy their drinks Mr. Bane won't be too happy to see one of his employees yapping with his buddies.”  
“Mr. Bane?” Lydia raised an eyebrow.  
“Our boss,” Raphael answered.  
“Lord, he has a name,” Alec mocked and then began to make mocktails for his friends without even asking them what they'd like.  
The video cut to the group taking their drinks from Alec, “thank you big brother, would you like to say something else before we go off to have fun.”  
Alec looked directly into the camera and gave a half grin, “for now it's goodbye from your hardworking gay guy,” he winked.  
The rest of the video was a montage of the friends having fun, exactly as they had set out to do. There were several shots of Simon chatting up the bartender called Raphael and several of Jace and Alec having an arm wrestle over the bar.   
“Alright guys, I hope you enjoyed watching this video because we all enjoyed the night out,” Izzy grinned as she spoke to the camera, “I'm exhausted and so are the others. Now I know you think Alec's outro is probably cute, but I can do one better. This is a bye from the bi,” she winked and laughed until the video ended.


	8. Bane

**BANE**   
_Uploaded by AlecLightwood 26th April 2015_

“Hi, so here's something. That glitter guy. He's my new boss. Yeah. Awkward, right? I didn't know until yesterday. I mean in Izzy's video from the other night, Raphael told me my boss's last name. If he had said his first name – I would have been prepared, but I was far from prepared.  
“So he's my boss and now I'm in this awkward situation where I'm working for a guy I thought I liked! This is going to be hell to work there, I know it. So yesterday was awkward, I mean after I actually met him I just acted as if nothing had happened, like he hadn't flirted with me in the middle of the Bookstore. But he was just watching me, maybe he was seeing how I was working, but I couldn't look at him at all because of how much he was watching me.  
“This man is literally the Bane of my existence, I know it, I'm going to be weak around him and just... God, this is terrifying for me. I admit it, I do like him. He's physically flawless, and so far his personality is flawless too, but I can't have him.   
“I met Camille as well, the girl he's dating, she seemed... Nice. But not nice, she was fake nice. I'm not saying that because she's dating the guy I like, I'm saying that because she generally was being fake nice, cooing at me like I was some toddler. I'm not a toddler.   
“Anyway, enough complaining for one day, for now it's goodbye from your jealous gay guy.”


	9. How To Not Be Jealous

**HOW TO NOT BE JEALOUS**   
_Uploaded by LydsBranwell 5th May 2015_

“Hello, it's Lydia, which you know since you clicked on my video! I don't usually film at this time but it's the only time my lovely boy Alec is available thanks to his almost non-stop working. This should be quick since little Alec needs to nap as soon as possible, but today we're going to work on not being jealous about your boss.”  
“Straight in there,” Alec mumbled, “so how do you make me not jealous?”  
“Step one!” Lydia held up her finger, “come cuddle your awesome friend who happens to be small and blonde,” she held out her arms and Alec rolled his eyes before moving in to cuddle her.  
“Now what?”  
“Step two, rest your head on my shoulder.”  
“Okay.”  
“Step three, cry, because sometimes you have to let your feelings out and it's best to let them out to your best friend who may be dating your brother.”  
“What!?”


	10. NOPE.

**NOPE.**   
_Uploaded by AlecLightwood 7th May 2015_

“Well guys, I've been invited to a party. Yes, the ever so unsocial Alec Lightwood was invited to a party. But not just any party. The party of my favourite glittery guy, and I'm going. I wasn't going to go but once I told Izzy about the invite she practically forced me. And she asked me to make my plus one Simon for the sake of 'getting Simon out there' and by 'getting Simon out there' she means, try to get Raphael to notice Simon. So the party is going to be a chore.  
“No, I won't be uploading any footage of the party because I can't afford to show you guys any more embarrassment. I will tell you what happens, if anything happens, like if I get into a fight with Camille. Oh boy that would be a fun story, but I'd probably lose to be honest.  
“I'm now only going for the sake of not being viewed as a social outcast at work, although Raphael already taunts me about how I don't seem to get around much. I suppose I can be a wingman to Simon, that'd be an entertaining story, wouldn't it? But for now it's goodbye from your socially awkward gay guy.”


	11. I Might Be Terrible

**I MIGHT BE TERRIBLE**   
_Uploaded by AlecLightwood 9th May 2015_

“Okay, so here's a crazy story about the party. Let's start with Raphael and Simon. So I was being a wingman, as I agreed to be. Raphael was annoyed at first to see Simon, like so mad. I spoke to Raphael for a while but I ended up leaving Simon and Raphael to it. After an hour or so they were laughing, after two hours they were really close and after three hours I caught them in the corner making out. Sparks are flying for Simon and Raphael. I didn't do much for them at all.  
“So onto the other side of things, I was being my lonely mopey self throughout the party, because why the hell not. But I call shenanigans because guess who I saw sneaking out of the party with some other guy. That's right guys and gals, I saw Camille sneaking out with a guy, not even subtly. She left the party with some guy, holding his hand, they even stopped to make out before they left.   
“I ended up talking to Magnus for ages and he told me how Camille made him feel. It seems like she lights up his world, I enjoyed seeing him happy. He said she had left to go babysit some friend's baby. I couldn't tell him that wasn't true.  
“I thought I couldn't. He ended up saying something to me that just made me flip, he had said how Camille has practically sworn herself to him in some romantic gesture. Then I said it. I told him how I had seen Camille sneak out with some guy, not by herself to go babysit some kid.   
“I broke him.”  
Alec took a long pause to look at the floor, he shook his head and sighed, “for now it's goodbye from your fuck up gay guy.”


	12. Embrace The Love

**EMBRACE THE LOVE**   
_Uploaded by IsabelleOfTheBall 27th May 2015_

“Hello all my beautiful viewers, today we're going to have a serious talk, the topic should be obvious by the title,” Isabelle pointed down in the direction of the title of the video, “because as you guys should know, my group of friends is very diverse with our sexualities. I'm bi, my girlfriend is a lesbian, my brother Alec is gay, our brother Jace is pansexual, his girlfriend Lydia is bisexual, our best buddy Simon is pansexual. We're all a part of the LGBT+ Community. Apparently I have to make it obvious to some viewers not to make assumptions about me or my friends. It's stupid that I have t-”  
“Hey Izzy can I talk to you about something?” Alec's voice suddenly interrupted Izzy's speech.  
“Uh, yeah sure,” Izzy looked to the camera, seeming unsure on whether she should turn it off or not.  
“It's about Magnus.”  
“Oh?”  
“Yeah,” Alec sat down on the bed, only focusing on Izzy, he hadn't noticed the camera at all, “you remember the entire Camille drama. Well I was talking to Magnus about it again yesterday, he was just really upset, but he said that I made him smile and...”  
“And?”  
“And he may have asked if he could kiss me and I may have said yes.”   
“Alec!”  
“Yeah, so we kissed...”  
“I uh-”  
“And I liked it a lot, so we kissed a bit more, I mean it didn't go too far but... I made out with my boss!”  
“That sure is... a predicament.”  
“Yes it is! I need your help Izzy.”  
“Really? Lydia's the life advice girl, isn't she?”  
“She's filming a video with Jace,” Alec sighed, then the camera caught his attention, “oh God, were you recording a video too?”  
“Yeah I was...”  
“I'm so sorry,” Alec stood up again, “I'll go... Hey, you can keep this in the video if you want, I don't mind.”  
Isabelle sat in silence as Alec left, then she looked to the camera and smiled, “shenanigans with our very own Alec, I'm sure he'll post an angsty vlog about it soon so check out his channel! I'm going to end this video here, so bye from the bi. I love you guys!”


	13. The Full Story

**THE FULL STORY**   
_Uploaded by AlecLightwood 29h May 2015_

“I haven't been here for weeks and I apologise, but here's an entire story as to why I haven't been active. I told you guys about the drama that happened at Magnus' party, and how I broke Magnus. Well in my spare time I've been comforting him. You're probably wondering why I'm speaking quietly, right? Well I'm actually at his place right now... You probably saw Izzy's video from the other day, about... Magnus and I. I'm hoping to talk to him about it, but I won't be recording that, it's not fair to Magnus.  
“I just wanted to explain what happened. So I told Magnus, and Magnus confronted Camille... In the middle of Pandemonium... Whilst Raphael and I were clearing up, so yeah the club was empty except for us four. Camille slapped him, broke his heart with some horrible words and left. It was horrible seeing it, Magnus broke down in front of Raph and I. We both comforted him about it. I ended up taking Magnus to his home that night and we had a long conversation.   
“Then I ended up going to his place when I finished work at the bookstore the next day. I just kept going over and visiting him. Then it got to the other day, I was talking to him, he was still so upset about the Camille thing. I decided to cheer him up, so we spent some time watching some comedy movies, I told him some awful jokes, just stuff to make him happy.   
“Then he asked me if he could kiss me, it took me some time but I said yes, and we kissed... And then we kissed again... and again, we ended up making out. So yes, I made out with my boss. I mean I'm awful for doing so. He was upset, I managed to make him smile and that made me more than happy.”  
“What are you doing?” A figure appeared behind the sofa Alec was sitting on.  
Alec turned around to respond, “oh... I was just... vlogging.”  
“About... Us?”  
“Kind of,” Alec turned back and looked at his camera with a guilty expression.  
“Without me?” The man tutted and quickly moved to sit by Alec.  
“I didn't think you'd want to.”  
“I want to.”  
“Oh...”  
“I want to talk about you and I, I know it's been a couple of weeks since Camille and I split up. I know that, but asking you if I could kiss you wasn't out of my own sorrows. Did you really think my frequent visits to the book shop were for the vintage novels? Well it was to begin with, but I was curious about the tall dark and handsome boy behind the counter.”  
“Wow, wait but you w-”  
“I was dating Camille. That's true, but you were still something I wanted to know more about, you made me curious.”  
Alec nodded slowly, “so...”  
“Alec, I like you.”  
“Okay...”  
“And I'd like to know you more than I do.”  
“You're my boss,” Alec added quietly, “I like you and I'd want to know you more, but you're my boss.”  
“I know,” Magnus placed his hand on Alec's knee, “but if I actually do really like you? Can't I try to make it work?”  
“I... I guess.”  
“Thank you Alec,” Magnus was grinning at Alec as he spoke.  
Alec looked to the camera and gave an awkward wave, “well guys... I guess that's it for today's vlog, for now it's goodbye from your... relatively happy gay guy.”


	14. Happy

**HAPPY**   
_Uploaded by AlecLightwood 18th June 2015_

“Hi, I'm not Alec, I'm Magnus. I may have stolen his camera to give you... A little update, I took him out for dinner last night and he agreed to be my boyfriend. Alec helped me through a lot, Camille had broken me and Alec helped me. I like Alec a lot, he makes me smile and laugh. I'm glad I found Alec and I'm glad I asked him out.   
“I want to let you all know that he is one of the sweetest men I've ever met and I'm happy that I was lucky enough to win him over. Thank you all, and thank you Alec, I hope for all the best in our future, bye!” He ended the video with a playful wink.


	15. Hacked

**HACKED**   
_Uploaded by AlecLightwood 19th June 2015_

“So... You guys may have seen my last video, which wasn't actually me. It was Magnus... and yes, he was... right about what he said. Him and I are now dating, I know I know, he's my boss and everything but we've had a conversation and we decided we want to keep our work and romance separate.   
“So yeah he did record a video and ask Isabelle to put it on my channel, thanks Iz. Anyway, I just thought you'd all like confirmation that I am dating Magnus, and so far things are good. Now I don't want to jump too far ahead, but imagine if one day I had a wedding vlog on my channel.”  
He winked at the camera and let out a sigh, “so I might be a lot busier, which might mean even less vlogs, I'm so sorry. But hey, for now, it's goodbye from your taken gay guy.”


	16. BONUS: Boyfriend Does My Makeup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I'm sorry this final vlog isn't an Alec one, but I really wanted to expand Jace and Lydia's relationship. I hope you all enjoyed this quick fic!

**BOYFRIEND DOES MY MAKEUP**   
_Uploaded by LydsBranwell 20th June 2015_

“Hello to all of my lovely viewers,” Lydia waved to the camera, “today, yes I am retreating back to the Youtube norm and giving you a 'boyfriend does my makeup' video!”  
“But it's going to be great!” Jace spoke as he jumped on screen, “because I'm not stupid, I know what make up is and I watch Lydia's make up videos. So I promise you all I won't be like those boys who hold up eyeliner and say 'what's this? What's it for?'. Protip! Guys, if your girlfriend is a beauty youtuber and she asks you to do her make up, watch her videos! You should be watching them anyway, I don't know about other girls but Lydia is adorable in all of her videos.”  
“Well thanks,” Lydia looked at Jace and gave him a sweet smile.  
“Can we start? I'm impatient,” Jace was bouncing with excitement.   
He video cut to Lydia and Jace sitting side by side, Lydia was ready for Jace to begin, so he did. Lydia was surprised with how calm he was in comparison to the other boyfriends in the videos.   
“Lydia I'm not boasting but you already look amazing, though you're always perfect to me.”  
“Oh my God,” Lydia laughed softly, “you're so cute, thank you.”  
Jace quickly pressed a kiss on Lydia's nose, “love you.”  
“I'm doing a great job,” Jace mumbled as he applied Lydia's eyeshadow, “like really good.”  
Jace continued to do Lydia's make up until he was happy with what he had done, he nodded to Lydia and then looked at the camera, “she looks perfect.”  
Lydia grabbed a mirror from off screen and held it in front of her face, her jaw dropped and she looked at Jace, “Jace you really did do a great job! I think I might need to hire you as a make up artist.”  
“Doing your makeup is fun,” Jace shrugged, “so yeah, I'd love to do it again sometime.”  
Lydia clapped her hands together, “this just in YouTube, my boyfriend is the best! So guys, I hope you enjoyed my boyfriend being a beautiful person. That's it for todays video, I love you guys, I imagine Jace does too. Stick around, maybe I'll be able to get Alec to do Magnus' makeup sometime!”


End file.
